Haunted is Haunted, I Want To Go Home!
by vanessa-christian
Summary: The DD decided to go on a trip this Holy Week to Izzy's Aunt's Husband Ancestral House. What Are things that awaits the gang? Chapter 3 is up!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but the other stuffs considering this fiction is mine.  
  
Haunted is Haunted, I Want To Go Home! (Mimi/ Yamato, T.K./ Kari, Sora/ Tai (?))  
  
********************************  
  
The mood of these Digidestineds, which are currently at Sora's place, are quite fine, its nearly Holy Week and the gang is planning of what they're going to do during the Holy Week. They we're in deep thoughts when Tai suggested that it would be great if,  
  
"We go to the beach!" Tai exclaimed. But then Sora interrupted, "Excuse me TAI, Holy Week's supposed to be the week of mourning not celebrating!"  
  
"Fine. Why are you so mad about it?" Tai retorted, Sora was about to respond in a angry tone when Jou cut--  
  
"Why don't we have a nice trip on some provinces," he scanned the area if there are any sign of approval no one's flinching "I guess no one wants to go."  
  
"No! I agree with you. I guess it would be great. Well the problem is where?" T.K. said emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Of course, Mimi at you're service can let you guys stay at our place... Oh! I can imagine the thrill of the place we're eating at---" exclaimed Mimi but was suddenly cut shorted by Matt,  
  
"at a place all decorated in PINK... yeah I can imagine that! Especially we guys do the hard work while you, sitting pretty at a comfortable nice place while we do errands! Yeah that's what we can imagine!" Matt said while throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Well... MATT ISHIDA! I was just trying to be nice and on the other hand..." she paused gathering air in her lungs, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!" she yelled directly on the blonde spiky haired boy who automatically covered his ears.  
  
"Well That's only my opinion! You don't have to yell!"  
  
"Hey guys! Stop Yelling start thinking." said Izzy while working on his laptop.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't we go at my aunt's place... it's pretty cool there!" Jou proclaimed and the other's face lit up.  
  
"Just one problem, its kinda crowded there." Jou continued.  
  
"Well we can't go in that place, we won't have our privacy." siad Matt.  
  
"Right!" agreed Kari.  
  
"Hey..." Izzy said upon closing his laptop, "if you want privacy I suggest we can go to my aunt's husband ancestral house." he continued facing the others.  
  
"I once been there...uhm when I was five, and the place pretty peaceful and green."  
  
"Well, sounds good." Matt agreed.  
  
"Do you happen to know if it's ok with your aunt's husband?" Kari asked. Then Izzy thought for a moment...  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"I think we should ask his aunt now so we can pack early." Tai said standing up.  
  
"You guys go now. I think the girls and I will be left here we'll fix ourselves." Sora suggested.  
  
"Ok." said Matt and with that he stand up and give Mimi a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Tai did the same to Sora while Kari and T.K. just held their hands and smiled at each other. Tai seemed to notice what they did so he glared at T.K. resulting him to let go of her hands.  
  
"Take care." all three of the girls said.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Guys this is it!" zzy exclaimed pointing at the tall building.  
  
"Wow! Your anut must be a big time, huh?" said Jou admiring the structure of the building.  
  
"Enough of this admiration, let's get over this business." Tai said and he walk off. Matt let out a breath and followed them inside.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I wonder what's the house look like." Mimi said dreamilly.  
  
"Yeah! I just hope the ambiance's romantic." added Kari.  
  
They were waiting for Sora's reply but to their dismay, not a word came from her mouth.  
  
"What's the matter Sora?" asked her bestfriend.  
  
"No-nothing." she simply said still not looking up.  
  
"Well at the look of your face, ther's something wrong? Is that something to do with my brother?" Kari asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"No." Sora's only reply. That made Mimi's temper rise.  
  
"That's it!" Mimi said looking pissed. "Obviously you're hiding something from the us."  
  
"Say it!" Kari said pretending pissed obviously trying to blop Sora.  
  
"Well..." she started still hesitating, "It's about your brother and me." the other two nodded waiting for her to continue,  
  
"It's just we're not going well for some times now." she said, "I don't know what to do with him, I just can't now."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Mimi asked curiously raising her left brow.  
  
"I don't know, maybe brake with him."  
  
"You can't do that!!!" Kari said in a higher tone.  
  
"I suggest you patch up things with him, you may not know, you're about to give up something that you'll regret in the future." Mimi advised.  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Here's her office." Izzy anounced.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, knock!" Tai commanded.  
  
"What's your problem? You seemed to be pissed since we got here?"  
  
"Nothing just go on." Tai said.  
  
So they continued, Izzy was about to knock on the door when it suddenly open wide.  
  
"Ops!" said a young lady at the door. "You have any appointment with Mrs. Hiroshi?"  
  
"Uhm--no!" Izzy said "I'm her nephew." then the lady turned and say something inside and turned back to them,  
  
"She said you can go in now." she said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh Izzy!" a kind looking woman approached, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No thanks, Auntie, we just come here to ask you a small favor, we promise we won't make anything stupid."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, remember the house of Uncle Mark? Their ancestral house, well we thought we could stay for the Holy Week." he said while the others are just listening.  
  
For a moment Izzy's aunt was silenced then she opened her lips to say,  
  
"No." His aunt said. "You musn't go there. That place hasn't been visited for quite years because of some mysteries we can't explain, I'm warning you Izzy it's not good to be there, especially this Holy Week."  
  
"We can handle ourselves." Tai interrupted.  
  
"Are you trying to say there's a possibility that there's ghost there?" asked Jou.  
  
"More than you're expecting." she paused for a minute, "Only the small family of Mark's caretaker's living there, neighborhoods... I can't tell."  
  
"Please! We're just there to spend some time, not to bother or something." Izzy pleaded.  
  
His aunt took a deep breath then let it out. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
"Thanks!" Izzy said then gave his auntie a quick peck on the cheeks then after few more talks they left.  
  
"I think they'll be fine... afterall they won't bring any girls with them, will they?" Izzy's aunt said to herself.  
  
********************************* What are these things that Izzy's aunt talking about? What does his aunt meant after they left? Will they make it there smoothly? What's this between Sora and Tai? T.K. and Kari?  
  
Author: What do you think? Well I'm sorry there's few Mimato scenes, but I promise on the next chapter, there will be... not to mention, plenty!!! you won't be  
  
--- Pls.Review--- I'll update after you give 5 reviews--- 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but the other stuffs considering this fiction is mine.  
  
Haunted is Haunted, I Want To Go Home! (Mimi/ Yamato, T.K./ Kari, Sora/ Tai (?))  
  
********************************  
  
As soon as the van was opened everyone was seated, in front was Izzy together with the driver. On the next line is Jou together with some stuffs on second line are T.K. and Kari (including other stuffs to make the space left is small) and followed by Sora and Tai on the third and on the last...  
  
"Guy's Mimi and I would be fine at the back." Matt suggested.  
  
"Matt---" Mimi was about to protest when Matt whispered her something. She slightly blushed and,  
  
"Ok. I think Matt's right!" then she cheerfully stepped inside with a wide smile, followed by Matt.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"Uh--Nothing!" Mimi said almost in panic. Thankfully Matt saved her,  
  
"You know how sweet I am!" he boasted a little and Mimi can tell in her eyes that she's a bit hurt.  
  
"Ok." she just softly.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" cheerfully asked the driver. "We're going!"  
  
"Yeah!" mumbled everyone.  
  
'I wish Tai's like Matt' Sora thought to herself while taking secret glances at Tai. She then turned her head to see Matt-cuddling Mimi and the girl's giggling coyly...  
  
'I hope Tai would act like that to me sometimes, all he's thinking is about is Kari...KARI--KARI AND EVERYTHING'S ABOUT KARI WHY NOT ME!!!' thought to herself loudly.  
  
"Sora?" Tai questioned her with a blank expression.  
  
"No--don't mind me." with that Tai turned his head into the opposite direction.  
  
On the other hand (just like I promised)...  
  
Matt and Mimi lowered their head so that the back will serve as their cover. Matt reached for Mimi's lips with his, locking both into one passionate kiss. Mimi's hands roamed at Matt's back while Matt's on her sides.  
  
Mimi moaned softly between their kiss. This turned on Matt, he slipped his hands inside her tight shirt. Just then after Mimi felt his hands, she undid Matt's button. Matt again tried to slip his hand under her bra when...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!" Sora gasped which captured everyone's attention.  
  
Matt jumped off of Mimi, fast. While Mimi sat straight, heads bowed immediately.  
  
"This is indecent!!!" Tai added with a smirk looking straight at Matt who blushed furiously.  
  
"Maybe that's what Matt whispered you before stepping in, huh?" he said looking at Mimi.  
  
"Uh--A--E--I--" was all that can Mimi say.  
  
"uh-oh" Matt continued.  
  
"Sorry!" Mimi bowed her head once more very embarrassed.  
  
Matt was about to do the same when he found his words,  
  
"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO GREEN MINDED!!!" he paused for a second "WE WE'RE JUST--- practicing something... different?" he half yelled, half whisper.  
  
Izzy smiled, "Matt, what was that? I didn't understand."  
  
"Nothing! Why don't you people just MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." he said and turned to Mimi and swiftly placed his hands across her shoulder.  
  
Then the van was surrounded by a deafening silence. As what Matt had told them, they turned to 'mind their own business'.  
  
  
  
It's almost getting dark and they're almost there. Their way seems to be deserted only a number of people can be spotted on the area.  
  
The drive was smooth when suddenly stopped. At that moment, Mimi and Matt are kissing, they both fell on the floor, Mimi on top of Matt with her blouse torn from the top up to the middle. Good for Mimi, before Matt was able to fully torn her blouse he was interrupted.  
  
"AHH!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"I don't know yet kid, just wait here!" said the very pissed driver.  
  
When the driver got out from the van he saw a old woman with a five-year- old child looking very scared.  
  
"AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT THE ROAD?" screamed the driver.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir..." lowly said by the old lady.  
  
"SORRY?!?" the driver was about to hit the old woman when the child, block the hit causing him to be hit.  
  
Izzy immediately followed the driver and pulled him.  
  
"MY CHILD!!!" the old lady screamed she approached her child then turned to driver once again, she slapped him on the face and pulled his hair.  
  
"Ma'am we're very sorry" he said. With the apology she stopped.  
  
"We're alright, young man thank you for your concern." said the old woman still in fury.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR!!!" Izzy shouted at the driver. But he just glared at the old lady and returned to the driver's seat.  
  
"We're really, really sorry madam." he once again turned around just to find the lady's gone.  
  
He was astound for a moment. But he managed to return to his seat.  
  
Everyone is silent for a moment. Now their way is close to a neighborhood, when they were passing the houses they noticed that the place was indeed poor for the houses were mostly built in hays and straw.  
  
"Izzy... DON'T TELL ME WE'RE GOING TO STAY IN ONE OF THOSE!" Mimi blurted out.  
  
"Don't worry Mims, we're not!" Izzy retorted. "We're just close but just not yet!!!"  
  
"Mimi will you just sit back and shut up! Stop being such a brat!" Joe yelled back.  
  
"Hump! Who are you calling brat?" Mimi said back, then she returned to Matt's chest.  
  
After a few moments Izzy announced that they were almost there. They thought for just a few minutes they'll arrive but to no extent the roads are all muddy so the way there is rough.  
  
"I thought we're almost there?" Mimi asked them still cling to Matt.  
  
"Yeah, don't expect a fast trip! THE ROAD'S ROUGH!!" retorted Tai.  
  
"Hump! YOU PEOPLE TOLD ME WE'LL BE THERE!" she paused "BUT WE'RE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME FARM!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP! WILL YOU! WE'RE ALL TIRED!"  
  
"WELL... DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"MAYBE I CAN DITCH YOU OUT FOR PEACE, HOW'S THAT?"  
  
"OH YEAH? MATT... HELP ME!" she turned to Matt.  
  
"MATT, MAKE HER SHUT UP!!!" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"Well why don't we just SIT BACK!!!!" replied Matt to the two.  
  
"HEAR THAT?" Tai said to Mimi. Mimi just stuck her tongue out, and pushed herself closer to Matt and then locked her lips to his.  
  
Izzy glanced at his back to find the rest were sleeping. Only Matt and Mimi (who were kissing) and also Tai are awake. Then he brought his sight outside the window there he saw that it's dark already.  
  
"This is isn't good..." He mumbled to himself.  
  
After another hour of trip they finally arrive at their destination.  
  
He started waking up everybody.  
  
"Guys... WE'RE HERE!!!" he announced.  
  
One by one they're starting to wake up and stretch,  
  
"That's one long trip!" exclaimed Jou.  
  
"At last!" T.K. shouted.  
  
Kari's feet were the first one to touch the soil. Then all of them started getting out and unloading themselves. The last who got out was Mimi.  
  
The light was light before them then outside appeared an old man before them.  
  
"Welcome..." he greeted.  
  
Upon the light Sora saw that Matt's hair was a complete mess while Mimi's shirt was half torn.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO BOTH OF YOU?!?" Sora exclaimed getting other's attention.  
  
"Why do you have to be the first one to notice everything about us?" Matt exasperatedly asked.  
  
"Well its just that noticeable." Sora retorted.  
  
"Guys give some respect!" T.K. ceased the both of them.  
  
"C'mon Mimi!" said Matt... Mimi wasn't even moving "Mimi?" he asked caringly.  
  
"That's the place we're going to stay?" she said looking scared that the color of her face was drained from her from that very moment.  
  
They glanced at the ancestral house and the house was indeed spooky. It was story with everything's wood not to mention dark. All the light's dim/ yellow nothing's white in short, it looks like a haunted house.  
  
"You scared?" asked Matt.  
  
Mimi just nodded in reply.  
  
"Just take hold on my hand whenever you feel being one." he then reached out her hand to give her encouragement to enter the house.  
  
Sora saw all of these, she glanced at Tai who's very busy studying the structure of the house. 'I wish Tai would treat me like that as well.' she thought.  
  
"Tai, I think I'm scared." she said stepping closer to her boyfriend.  
  
Hoping that his reaction will be sweet but to her surprise,  
  
"Sora, we're grown up already! Don't tell me you're that scared!" he retorted.  
  
She felt her temper rising.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They all stepped on the Veranda, the old man who welcomed them just a while ago opened the door for them, and the very moment the door flung open they heard someone  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed.  
  
************************* Who's that?  
  
Pls. Review. And Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I'll update after 5 reviews. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but the other stuffs considering this fiction is mine.  
  
Haunted is Haunted, I Want To Go Home! (Mimi/ Yamato, T.K./ Kari, Sora/ Tai (?))  
  
********************************  
  
They all stepped on the Veranda, the old man who welcomed them just a while ago opened the door for them, and the very moment the door flung open they heard someone  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed.  
  
*************************************  
  
They all turned their head very fast to see their driver fallen to the ground, embracing its body and his screams continued. "What's the matter with him?"  
  
"HELP!!!!!" the driver screamed more. Matt tried to walk to Mang Fidel but Mimi stopped him and gave him a don't-come-near-him-look-we're-not-safe look. So he just stayed. "Koushiro why don't you check him out?" Mimi suggested Koushiro. So with that KOushiro came to Mang Fidel and tried to aid him. He touched his skin and Fidel screamed more. "THAT HURTS!!!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Fine just help me!"  
  
"Jou come over here." Koushiro motioned Jou to come over, he nodded in respond and followed. "What do you feel?" he asked. While the other four just looked at them very carefully.  
  
"MY BODY---AHHH---FEELS--AH---BURNING---AHHH---HELL!!!!" he said between screams. This really piss Mimi off.  
  
"You know you're hurting my eardrums!" she cried.  
  
"Well at least now you know how we feel, when we hear you whining." tai retorted. Mimi threw him a death glare.  
  
"Let me see your skin..." Jou's voice trailed of as he raised the driver's upper clothing. Everyone was in state of shock that no one replied.  
  
"We should call him a doctor!" Kari suggested. Then one more long scream from Mang Fidel and he passed out. "With this king of place?" Tai retorted. Everyone's face turned to Tai then to Mang Oro. "Where can we find one?" asked T.K.  
  
"There's no doctor in this village. Here we have more faith in Herb-man than a doctor." Mang Oro explained.  
  
"So what do we do now?" T.K. asked the others.  
  
"Well we have to find one before his sickness..." Tai's voice trailed off as he examine Mang Fidel's body. His skin looked like it came form a second degree burn. and from some scattered parts you can see litle mounds that are looking yucky and swollen. "Worsen." he finished.  
  
"Matt I want to go home!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Yeah we just---" he was cut again by Mimi. "NOW!"  
  
Just as Sora heard this, she felt her cheeks hot because of exasperation. 'How could she think like that in times of this? Can't she even think for others, other than Matt for even just a day!' she thought. "Mimi could just go away now. If you want to go just go! Maybe the situation would be a lot better without you at all!" she half-yelled.  
  
'Sora. Of all people! How could Sora! Do--argh!' "How could you say that to me we're best of friends?" she retorted.  
  
"Well that's the best I think!"  
  
"ENOUGH! Fighting. Mimi's right Sora, me either wanted to go home with this kind of situation we're not safe here!" Tai roared.  
  
"FINE!" Sora said as she throw her hands up in the air. "Now you're with Mimi! You're never at my side!" she said then turned back then face Tai again. "You know Tai. I'm sick of this! I don't even feel you love me anymore. I'm sick of everything! That's it!" she turned to Mang Oro once again then asked him about her room. And lead her right to the spot. When she got inside she slammed the door very hard.  
  
Everyone assembled in the living room, except for Sora. Tai's in deep thought. While Mimi kept crying and Matt kept comforting her. Takeru and Kari held their hands together secretly and silently. While Jou and Koushiro are still checking up on Mang Fidel. They kept it that way when Mang Oro and his wife came into view, with cups of tea.  
  
"Here take these children." Mang Oro's wife offered the children which they accepted and sipped silently.  
  
"We know where you can find one." Mang Oro started.  
  
"Where?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Just another town away. We heared her name is Cassandra and she's a very good one." explaimed Mang Oro.  
  
"So how do we get there?" Matt asked him. Then Oro hand him a piece of paper and said, "I sketched your way here."  
  
"We?" Mimi stopped from tears to ask Matt. "You're going?"  
  
"Well if you want to get out of this place, FAST, I have to."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Shhh....." he just silenced Mimi. "Who want's to go with me?"  
  
"I will!" T.K. suggested.  
  
"Ok. Now let's go I'll take the van."  
  
"But you don't have any license!" Mimi said hoping that Matt would change his mind from going. "I know how to drive and besides there's no police here. Who will catch us?" Mimi just lowered her gaze. "Ok, just take care." with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.  
  
*****************************************  
  
As soon as Matt and his brother T.K. left the old house, they returned inside and they decided that they all should take a meal, so they all gathered on the table, Sora was there too. Everyone was silent during the meal. Mimi hasn't ate too much that meal. Worriedness could be seen in her eyes, probably for Matt but she's not the only one, so is Kari.  
  
Tai kept stealing glances at Sora, he wanted to make it up for her but he just couldn't take the time. While Jou was just sipping his soup silently. While Koushiro on the other hand, can't sit right on his place, seems like he's about to do something but will change his mind then vice versa. Mang Fidel's with Mang Oro's son, Raul.  
  
After the meal Mimi stood by the window at the living room waiting for any sgn of Matt. Sora seated herself across Tai, who seemed practicing something, Jou's not there, he's with Oro. Kari's trying to form a conversation with Sora but just couldn't concentrate because she's getting worried about T.K. more and more because they're taking too much time.  
  
Koushiro, walked up to Mimi and stood beside her. "Mimi, relax... he'll be here in any minute." Koushiro assured her. "Koushiro... I fell so lonely without him." she said with a lonely tone. In Izzy's eyes, there can see the feeing 'hurt' after her reply.  
  
He placed a hand on hers and whisphered, "They'll be here, you'll see..." Mimi pulled her hands away from his. "I just hope so and very soon."  
  
From Mimi's back she felt cold wind swoosh to her body. So she turned around and muttered, "Matt where are you? I need you...now!" under her breath as she saw lady floating in the air with eyes completly on Tai saying, "Rudolph... you came back!"  
  
****************************************  
  
What's the white lady's business here? Why is her eyes completly on Tai? Why's Matt and T.K. taking too long? What's with Koushiro placing a hand on Mimi? Read the following chapters to know... but can only read them if yu review.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, I mean very much! Keep Reviewing! 


End file.
